


Backup Guardians Series: Gaara

by Ithillokte



Series: Backup Guardians Series [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark, F/M, Humor, Prophecy, Romance, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithillokte/pseuds/Ithillokte
Summary: When Kagome's original Guardian is corrupted and set to betray her, the Kami know they have to change this. To do this, they must go back to the beginning, and send a new Guardian to protect her, gaining what the original Guardian would have in her, and more. Welcome to my Otome-style fanfic. Each bachelor will have their own full length fanfiction! Kagome/Gaara
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Higurashi Kagome, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Backup Guardians Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791874
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Backup Guardians Series: Gaara

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of plans for Gaara in this one. I hope you all enjoy then when I get to the point of writing them! I've been working on the bachelor series for quite a while. They arn't anywhere near done yet, but I hope this ends up being a fun adventure.

He’d only been the Kazekage for a month. He was still learning everything he needed to know to be Kazekage. He had delegated all he could to people appropriate to handling the influx of work as he could until he learned more and could handle more work.

Shukaku had been screaming at him lately. It took a lot to push him down. He was able to do so, however, and did the best he could to concentrate. People were still very jumpy and nervous around him in the office. It would take time and work to get them to relax around him, he knew that. It didn’t mean that he wasn’t a little sad at the fact. 

He pulled another stapled group of forms from the pile at his desk, and began going through them, and making sure they were filled out correctly, and considering what the form was asking for. Another mission. Filled out correctly, and the parameters of the mission were acceptable. Accepted. Stamp. Next…

This went on for about an hour when he realized that his paper pile was empty, and that he had gotten it all done within twenty minutes. That never happened. It was oddly quiet, and he could feel Shukaku trying to pull his attention away. He allowed the distraction, and looked in the direction he was pulled to. 

He felt Shukaku willingly submit, and bow to the figure that appeared before him. His eyes widened.

“Forgive me my weakness Kami-sama, I am imprisoned in this brat! Else I would show you the proper respect.”

Shukaku’s voice echoing civilly across his mind was the last thing he ever expected to hear. And Kami-sama? Who is Kami-sama? His ANBU were taking ques from him. He stood up, and looked around to see what could possibly be powerful enough for Shukaku to call Kami-sama. He felt his ANBU tense up, and one stepped into the room. “Kazekage-sama?” A lizard mask decorated this one.

“Ah, do not be alarmed. Shukaku merely addressed me when he could feel me nearby. I mean you no harm. I’m here for an audience with your Kazekage. I bear important news, grave news, and it requires his attention right away.”

Amaterasu stepped into being right in front of them, startling them all. His ANBU moved before he could command them to stop. His eyes widened when they seemed to freeze in midair, like they were frozen in that instant. They hovered in mid air. 

“Once again, I mean your Kazekage no harm. But I know you will disregard my words, as you as of yet know not who or what I am. How amusing mortals are. Your ANBU have the ability to breathe and look and blink. Their tongues have been silenced. They are to listen and bear witness to our conversation, Gaara of the sand. Please be seated. Shukaku, do not say such things of your carrier only because he was able to overcome your madness. It is unbecoming of beings such as yourself. Besides, what I have come for will greatly please you. The council of this village will be required afterwards for the result of this conversation. Summon them, we will speak in the time they arrive.”

She wore a white Junihitoe with red fire dyed up from the bottom hem. In the back was a great red sun. It trailed on the ground, with a splash of color from the gauze like bows tied in one knot, then separated into individual color layers that overlapped creating other colors from mixing two. A wide red obi and white obijime held it closed. A white and red juban peeked from under it, and at the opening of the sleeves. A halo of light seemed to cover her .Her features were delicate, and fine. But none could seem to remember exactly what she looked like. But everyone knew she was beautiful.

“Summon them, brat. You do not defy The Mother of All Creation. Amaterasu-Kami-sama, I am glad to have felt you once again. My pain lessens near you.”

Gaara’s eyes widened. Amaterasu-Kami-sama?! He immediately went to the door, and opened it. “Kukidiri, summon the council! Immediately! A matter of dire importance has come up!” She stared at him wide eyed, sandwich in her mouth. “Mmph gaphmfeh-hmma” He blinked at her as she scrambled to activate the seal on the bottom of her desk drawer to summon the Suna council to the tower for an emergency meeting. He shook his head and shut the door, mildly amused with her.

“Hm, she is cute isn’t she? I think I will arrange her happiness while I am here. It will be a game for myself to play while I watch over your village for you while you are gone. Lets get that conversation over with.” She then laid down. In mid air. Gaara internally quirked an eyebrow at her. ‘She IS a Goddess’

“I am leaving the village that I have just become Kazekage of? Why? What would require me to leave? And for how long?”

“Ah, a Forgotten One seeks to end all things, Myself included. He has ties to this world and another. He has corrupted the original path meant to occur for peace and prosperity to come around. He is dying, and wishes to take everything with him. He has come close in the other world. He must be stopped. He will corrupt the original guardian of a Path-Walker. This walker is my Chosen, and ensures the life of both this world and her own. The pain and betrayal her original Guardian would reap upon her would kill her, and with her, the worlds. We all would die.”

Gaara tried his best not to start breathing heavily. This was grave indeed. He could hear the choking noises of surprise and shock from his hovering, mid-air ANBU. He would most likely be sent to stop this. He didn’t know how, but he would. He loved his home far too much, and had only just started anew. He couldn’t let it all die before he got anywhere.

“I am required to stop this.” 

“Yes, and no. The Path-Walker, my Chosen will need you, in all your entirety. You must give her everything you can.”

He frowned. “Everything? What does that entail? My life?”

“More than. Fret not, this task is not without consequence. She is a wonderful girl. She will give back what you give to her tenfold. She raises those around her that are precious to her up with her, and loves fiercely. She is worthy.”

His eyes widened at that. They would give him That in return for giving her everything? What of the Village?

“I am Kazekage.” It was a question. She answered the way he asked. “It is part of you. Fret not. She is worthy.” He blinked slowly. “She will save this world as well. She is worthy.”

Gaara understood. He nodded his agreement to the task.

She set the ANBU down. “I am going to release you. None of you shall attempt to harm me. More must be said with this village’s council present.”

“Stand down. Take visible posts. Do not interfere unless you are directly questioned.”

A chorus of “Yes Kazekage-sama!” sounded in the room, and the took up guard on the inside of the Kazekage’s office. Gaara sat down and closed his eyes. A few moments later, the door to his office was opened, and the council streamed in, another every few minutes, coming from the various areas of Suna they resided in. He called his siblings as well. They would be needed for their positions.

When the last council member finally arrived, Gaara opened his eyes. All of them were looking at both himself, and the Goddess in front of him. They were all watching her. They didn’t know she was a goddess. Just that somehow she was laying in mid air without any sand or minerals holding her up, and that she was very beautiful, no matter that what she wore was strange, yet appealing.

“A great task has been set before me by none other that the Goddess you see before you. If it is not fulfilled, This whole world, and everything in it, along with another world linked to this one, will die.”

He allowed them a moment to absorb this. He shouldn’t have. They began shouting at him, getting louder to be heard over one another. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his bridged fingers. When they all realized that he had more to say, and was getting annoyed, courtesy of the sand starting to swirl out of his gourd, the room quieted rapidly. When the room was silent, he continued, eyes closed.

“I am required to guard a girl. She is the one who holds our fates in her hands. Her original guardian will be corrupted by a forgotten god. He has gone insane, and is dying. He wishes to take both of the worlds who forgot him with him in revenge.”

He finally opened his eyes, and looked at the relaxing Goddess. “Amaterasu-Kami-sama. I am assuming that I will be gone for an extended leave of time, and returning with the girl if what you say is true. What of the village? I am meant to protect it.”

Amaterasu materialized a kiseru, and began to smoke it. “Indeed. It is why I am here, and will remain here to protect it, so long as you can find someone to do most of what is done in this office, which I ordered Shukaku silent for so that you could finish the pile you had on your desk. Dreadful stuff. But necessary. So long as I don’t have to do that, I will take care of the rest of the responsibilities. Do not be surprised to find the village with many new additions when you come back, Gaara. Something for me to do while I protect your village.”

“Hm. Kankuro and Temari can do the paperwork,. They should easily be able to handle most of the things requiring my attention. I would ask that you deal with anything else that goes over their heads. From what I can tell, it shouldn’t be much.”

“I had intended to do such already. Do you agree?”

The shouting began. They tried to use their powers or rank to take her down for demanding such a thing personally of the Kazekage that they had just nominated the seat for and filled. Amaterasu felt the doubt, greed and power-hungry nature of the most of them. Except the siblings. They trusted their brother, as they should. She quickly grew tired of the turkeys surrounding her.

Ah, perfect idea.

Temari and Kankuro laughed out loud. In a blink, the room was full of gobbling turkeys. Gaara smirked and hid a snort. “I think this should be fine for a few days? At least your office will be quiet no? If not, you could just cook them and eat them. I hear turkey is delicious.”

All the gobbling fell silent, realizing that this was indeed a Goddess, and that no, this was not a Genjutsu, and that yes, they were all turkeys. Fearful honks began escaping the council with how real this task and how dire the situation was.

“How long? I need to know how much to bring.”

“Ah, I will enchant your weapon pouches so you don’t have to figure out how to obtain your weapons in her world. Beyond that, bring what is needed for one to three years. The length depends on several factors. Go then. I will be there when you are ready. As a kindness, Temari, Kankuro.” And she waved her arm. The rest of the tower started to raise alarms, and shouting was heard but none could enter the office. She held the door shut. Ten minutes later the shouting stopped, and the door opened. Kukidiri came in rather shaken. “I-it’s a miracle! Kazekage-sama! There is no paperwork! It started flying everywhere in the tower, and when it stopped, it was all sorted, filed, signed and all the work was finished!”

Kankuro and Temari smiled. “Thank you Kami-sama! That’s a huge relief!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Gaara, What’s going on? We know the basics, but we know there is more to it!” Temari asked from his bedroom door. Gaara continued placing things he would need for a one to three year mission on his bed. Duplicates of what he is wearing, and their sizes up. Hygiene supplies. Clothes. Cactus seeds. 

Temari smiled at her younger brother. He loved growing things. “Gaara. Stop for a moment, please. Tell us what is going on beyond all the doom and gloom of this mission!”

Gaara sighed. “The girl will be betrayed by the person who was originally supposed to be her guardian. However a forgotten god will corrupt him, and turn him against her. His betrayal, if there is no one to protect her would kill her, her world, and our own. Two worlds ride in the balance. She said if I give her everything, including myself, I will receive it tenfold. She is the kind of person who raises other up with her. Most likely, you will need to have the Kazekage marriage certificate ready to be filled. She promised me that I would find happiness with her. I am to protect her.”

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other. That was a big order to fill. Gaara began to organize and pack things into scrolls, which were then placed into a backpack. Both of his older siblings entered his room. He felt arms surround him from behind. ‘This is a hug? I’m being hugged? Wh-’

“Make sure you come back! Tasks given by Kami are not easy, and filled with danger! We’ll miss you so much Gaara! We love you!”

Temari’s voice sounded sad and desperate. He felt panic take him ans he turned around in her arms, only to feel wet drops fall on his cheeks. When he looked at Temari, who had been hugging him, his mind went blank. Tears streamed down her face, and the pride, hope, love, and acceptance in her eyes made Gaara still. When she finally let him go, he just awkwardly patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Kankuro came forward then, and grabbed his shoulder. “Yeah. You take care of yourself. Kick that betraying guardian’s ass. That girl better be a looker, no one else deserves to stand by our handsome little brother. Your gonna break so many hearts!” The giant grin on his face changed, and he turned his face away, wiping as tears he swore he wasn’t crying.

They were gonna miss their little brother so much. Gaara didn’t know what to do with himself when he was wrapped up in another hug from his older brother. The awkward patting Kankuro received made him laugh, then cry harder. He pulled back, and couldn’t look at Gaara. Real ninja didn’t show their tears. It was a weakness!

When they were done their goodbyes, Amaterasu appeared behind him. “Ready to go are we?” and then they vanished without warning.

She teleported them to a decrepit, long forgotten well in the ruins of the desert. It was covered in a building, the only thing keeping the sand from filling it. He stepped into the darkness of the building, and Amaterasu waved her hand over him. 

“I’ve one more piece of advice to give. Stay around the girl. She will have the power to soothe Shukaku and keep the silence in your head. If he breaks through it, tell the girl. She will be able to silence him. Do not be afraid to enjoy yourself, and have fun. Let her show you how.”

He frowned at her. “I think I know how to play games. They are simple.” Amaterasu laughed, and used his own sand to drag him into the well. “Good luck Guardian of my Chosen. Protect her well. Her heart especially.” The last part almost wasn't heard, and he thought he dreamt it.

Blue light lit up the well, and he fell into what looked like a blue-lighted starry void. It lasted only a moment, before the bottom of a different well materialized under him, and he landed on his feet. He frowned, and returned his sand to his gourd, then sat down to wait in the bottom of the well for the girl. He noted that the top of it was dark, and he heard noises from above. 

It sounded like a door being slid open, and a bit of light brightened the gloomy building he was in. Then a young boy’s voice echoed down the well. 

“Bouyo! Come here!”


End file.
